Link X Zelda: Kiss At The Spring Final Fantasy X
by Aerisuke
Summary: This is based on the kiss scene between Tidus and Yuna at Macalania Spring after the party escape Bevelle.. except it's... ZeLink Style! R&R Please.


LInk X Zelda: Kiss At The Spring (Final Fantasy X)

Story:  
This is based on the kiss scene between Tidus and Yuna at Macalania Spring after the party escape Bevelle.. except it's... ZeLink Style! R&R Please.

"We escaped with our skins intact, but Zelda lost something. I could already tell: her faith was shaken. Nayru had betrayed her. I felt like I should do or say something... anything. But nothing came. I was just as lost as she was... and then..." ~ Link.

After Ashei, Auru, Link, Midna (in imp form), Rusl, Shad, and Zelda escaped Bevelle from the evil clutches of Ganondorf after he had forced Zelda to marry him, the party decided to go back to Macalania Woods to escape Ganondorf's wrath. Of course, Zelda wanted to be alone.

Just then, Rusl came.

"Well?" asked Shad.

"We're all clear. It seems that we will have to avoid Bevelle in the future. Zelda?" asked Rusl noticing that Zelda was not with them.

"Said she wanted to be alone." said Midna.

"Of course." said Rusl as he started walking to his spot and stopped to rest.

Link then walked up to Ashei as she said:

"Zelda's off in the woods. Auru is with her, but maybe you should go too? Link... I think it would help... if you were there to cheer her up. It would be easier if there was a way to fight without thinking before acting... walk with a straight line... so easy."

Link then walked up to Midna as she said:

"I wonder what Zelda will do, huh? Do you think she'll quit her pilgrimage?"

'That's what you want... right, Midna?" asked Link.

"Well... if Zelda really wants to keep going, then... I guess I shouldn't stop her, you know? I wonder if there is a way to peform the Final Summoning and not die? That would be great, wouldn't it, Link?" asked Midna.

"Yeah... that would be good... if Zelda wishes it." said Link.

"Hey, Link... I think you should go talk to Zelda." said Midna.

"All right. I'll go talk to her." said Link as he walked away from the party to join Zelda at the lake.

"Good luck... Link." said Midna as she smiled at her friend.

After Link finally reached Zelda, he decided to go and talk to her, just like the rest of the party suggested.

"I always thought that this would be easier somehow. I thought that everyone would help me... with all of my friends together beside me... I've been trying so hard." said a sad Zelda.

Link then went in the water to go and talk to her.

"Maybe... you're trying too hard. They told me... everything." said Link.

"Everything... Link?" asked Zelda as she turned around to face Link as he nodded his head.

"Well so then... you know." said Zelda as she turned around to face the other way again while not looking at Link..

"Yeah... I'm sorry, Zelda." said Link as Zelda turned around to face an apologetic Link wondering why he felt sorry.

"It's just... you know... all those things I said. Like, "Let's go get Sin!" Or about Zanarkand... I didn't know what would happen to you, Zelda. I guess... I hope it didn't make you sad. Zelda... please forgive me." said Link.

"Oh, Link... I wasn't sad... I was happy." said Zelda as Link went underwater then came back out of the water.

"Zelda... just don't do it." said Link as he floated on the water.

"Wait... you're talking about the pilgrimage, right?" asked Zelda.

"Uh... yeah. That's right. Forget all about Sin, all about being a summoner. Forget all that. You know, live a normal life a royal life as a princess instead of a summoner. Come on now, Zelda, what do you say?" asked Link.

"Maybe I will." said Zelda as Link smiled at her happy about her answer and continued swimming..

"Wouldn't... everyone be surprised, Link?" asked Zelda.

"Yeah. Well... except Midna. She'd be with you. Ashei and Shad wouldn't hold out long." said Link as he looked at Zelda.

"Auru would say yes, too, I know. But Link... what about Sir Rusl?" asked Zelda.

"Hey... don't worry, Zelda. I'll make him understand. It's the least I could do for you." said Link.

"No... don't worry, Link... I'll tell him. He... deserves it." said Zelda as she started floating on the water.

"Oh, Link... what am I going to do... if I give up my pilgrimage?" asked a sad Zelda.

"Hey! Zanarkand! Let's go to Zanarkand!" cried Link.

"Huh?" asked a confused Zelda.

"Uh... not the one in Spira... the one I'm from." said Link.

"Uh-huh." said Zelda.

"Yeah! We could all fly there! Everyone can go! Then... we'll have a big party at my place!" cried Link.

"And then we could see you fight at the Zanarkand Swordfight Tournament!" cried Zelda.

"That's right!" cried Link.

"You'll be fighting against Sheik!" cried Zelda.

"Yeah!" cried Link.

"We could all watch you fight... in the stadium all lit up at night. I'd cheer, "Go Link! Go! Go! Go!"" cried Zelda.

"Right on, Zelda!" cried Link.

"Well... what about after the tournament?" asked Zelda.

"Well... we'll go out and have fun." said Link.

"In the middle of the night, Link?" asked Zelda.

"No problem! Zanarkand never sleeps! Let's go to the sea... before the sunrise. The city lights go out one by one... the stars fade... then the horizon glows... almost like it's on fire. It's kind of rose-colored, right? First in the sea, then it spreads to the sky, then to the whole city... it gets brighter and brighter... till everything glows. It's really... pretty. I think you'd love it, Zelda." said Link.

"I'd love to see it... someday." said Zelda.

"Well you can, Zelda. We can both go!" said Link as a tear dropped out of Zelda's eye.

"I can't. I just can't! I can't go, Link!" said Zelda as she started crying uncontrollably.

Link then decided to console the sobbing Zelda by doing something.

"Zelda." said Link as Zelda looked at him while he smiled at her and stopped crying to which he kissed her to which her eyes closed as she calmed down. Link and Zelda then fell into the water and shared a moonlit tryst. Link then placed his hands on top of Zelda's as she smiled at him to which he smiled back. He then put his right hand on Zelda's left cheek as she put her right hand on his left cheek to which they kissed again.

After their kiss, Link and Zelda sat down on the ground.

"I'll continue... I must." said Zelda.

"Hmm." said Link.

"But if I give up now... I could do whatever I want... and yet... even if I was with you, Link... I could never forget." said Zelda.

"Zelda... I'll go with you." said Link.

"What?" asked Zelda.

"Zelda... I'm your guardian. Unless I'm... fired?" asked Link as Zelda giggled while shaking her head.

"Stay with me, Link... until the end... please." said Zelda as she did a Japanese bow.

"No... not until the end, Zelda... always." said Link.

"Always, then." said Zelda as Auru who was watching over Zelda smiled and headed back to camp.

"Hey, Link... maybe... you head back to camp first." said Zelda as Link stood up.

"Roger!" cried Link as he glanced at Zelda one last time and walked away from her.

After he walked a few inches away from her, Zelda whistled back at him as she ran back to him. "Wait, Link... I'll go with you." said Zelda. "Okay." said Link as he nodded his head as they walked to camp back together hand in hand.

After they walked back to camp, Auru was already there by the time the romantic pair headed back to the party. "Um... Sir Rusl? Shad? Ashei? Auru? Midna? Everyone... we leave at dawn. And... I'm sorry for putting you all through all this, everybody. And um..." said Zelda as she bowed her head and was interrupted by Rusl as he said, "Enough... you need your rest. You, too, Link." "Yes... goodnight." said as she bowed her head again.

After the rest of the party was asleep, Link and Zelda quietly walked back to the Celsius to "make love". Link and Zelda then went inside the cabin room and went inside the guest room. Link and Zelda then held hands. "Link... make love to me." said Link as he nodded his head as he kissed her while taking off her dress with his hands as she took off his green tunic, then his white leggings and boots, then his green hat. They then fell on top of the bed and continued making love.

After they were done, Zelda laid on top of Link's chest (half-naked) on his left side and said, "I Love You... Link." as Link happily said, "I Love You, too, Zelda... I Love You too." as Link kissed her forehead as they fell asleep. 


End file.
